The Noldomire
by AzaldiaTook
Summary: ***ON HIATUS***Ok everybody, this story is about a half elf, half hobbit girl. She's Pip's half sis they have the same mom and she doesn't know who her dad is. She has a necklace the Noldomire which gives her strange powers.
1. The Late Arrival

A/N: Hi all.  This story is about a girl who is half elf and half hobbit and she goes on the quest with the fellowship.  At first it is a Frodo/OC but it turns into a… wouldn't you like to know.  Well enjoy and review!  By the way the only thing I own in here is Zilda Took and the Noldomire which you will find out about in later chapters.   The Noldomire 

Chapter 1.  The Late Arrival

It was such a beautiful morning.  Zilda Took didn't want to waste it indoors so she decided to take a walk.  She grabbed a light jacket and put on some light leather shoes.  She didn't have big hairy feet like a normal hobbit.  Instead she had elf feet so to walk through the woods without hurting herself shoes were a necessity.  

"Pippin!  I'm going for a quick stroll in the woods!" she yelled.  Suddenly, out of nowhere a young hobbit appeared.

"Can I come?" he asked excitedly.  Zilda smiled and ruffled his brown curls.  His green eyes shone.

"Not this time Pip.  I just need to get out of the house for a bit.  I won't be gone long."  She kissed her younger brother on the head and walked out the door.  

The sun was shining through the trees, creating just enough warmth to make it comfortable.  Zilda sighed and started walking down the path she knew so well.  It made a big loop and ended right back at her door.  As she walked she began to think about the party tonight.  It was her friends' Frodo and Bilbo Bagginses' birthday party and the biggest party of the year.  Frodo would be 33 and at his coming of age and Bilbo would be the downright scary age of one hundred and eleven!  

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd think he had elvish in him like me."  _She thought.  But there was one thing that was missing.  Where was Gandalf the wizard?  He was supposed to be here last week and Frodo and Bilbo were starting to get anxious, especially Bilbo.  Gandalf had been his friend for a very long time now and had never missed his birthday.  To tell the truth, Zilda was starting to get a little worried herself.  In fact, she was a lot worried.  Gandalf had always been like the grandfather she'd never had and she always looked forward to his visits.  She hated to miss even one.

As she was walking along she heard a noise.  She stopped and listened again using all the ability her elf ears had.  It sounded like humming.  Like… GANDALF!  She turned toward the road and listened again.  It was him!  She started to run through the woods as fast as her legs would take her.  She fell a couple of times but she always got up and ran on.  As she got closer she could her Gandalf sing.

"The road goes ever on and on.  Down from the door where it began…"

She was running down a hill now faster than she had thought she could run.  Then just ahead of her she saw someone under a tree reading.  She tried to see whom it was but she was running so fast that she was past them and a few more feet down the hill before she got stopped.  She turned back around and saw Frodo look at her like she had lost her mind.

"Zilda?  What on earth…"

"Come on Frodo!  He's here!" she cried excitedly, her blue eyes shining, and started running down the hill again.

"Who?" she heard him call back.  

She looked over her shoulder and yelled "Gandalf silly!  Can't you hear him?"  As she ran out of sight, Frodo heard the humming too and turned in the direction Zilda had gone.  When he recognized the tune and the person who sang he began to run down the hill as fast as he could, still holding the book he had been reading.  Suddenly he came to the end of the woods and up to a drop.  At the bottom of the drop was a road and farther up the road Gandalf was approaching with his cart to fireworks.  Zilda had reached the road before Frodo and had had time to brush off her clothes and finger comb her hair, so now she looked at least halfway respectable.  

"You take long enough."  She said in a teasing voice.  "I thought you'd never get here." 

Frodo smiled and began "Just because you're half elf and have longer legs and better hearing than I do…"

"Shhh!  He's coming!" said Zilda excitedly.  "You can complain to me later." She added with a wink.  She watched down the road and listened as the singing got louder and louder.  Suddenly from around the bend Gandalf appeared with his cart of fireworks.  Zilda thought she would just shout for joy but she kept her composure.  She and Frodo had been practicing what they would say to the wizard when he arrived all week and Zilda wasn't about to ruin all their hard work now.  

As Gandalf approached, apparently oblivious to their presence Frodo exclaimed, "You're late!"

Gandalf the Grey stopped his cart and turned to see the slightly humorous looking pair glaring down at him, the young girl almost a foot and a half taller than the hobbit lad.

_'And' _he noted in his mind _'almost a half foot taller than when I last saw her not six months ago.  She's grown like a weed.'  _He smiled to himself but on the outside he was a stern old man.

"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins." He replied to the annoyed looking young hobbit.  "Nor is he early.  He arrives precisely when he means to!"

"Then perhaps the wizard's calendar is off because, if he will recall, he sent word that he would be here a week ago."  Replied Zilda with loftiness in her tone that Frodo had not expected.  He tried to compose himself but gave up.  The thought of Gandalf with a calendar trying to figure out dates was far too much and he let out a small chuckle that quickly turned into a full-fledged laugh.  When Zilda thought of what she had said she started to giggle too and then Gandalf started laughing too.  Frodo jumped into the cart and gave Gandalf a huge hug.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" he exclaimed.  He sat down in the cart next to Gandalf and only then did he notice that Zilda was still standing on the edge of the drop looking perturbed.

"Frodo, I'm disappointed.  I thought we agreed about this."  Gandalf looked at Frodo who shrugged.  He was just as confused as Gandalf.  They both turned back to the girl on the ledge with looks of total innocence on their faces.  Zilda smiled inside but on the outside she kept the look of annoyance securely on her face.

"Don't you remember?  You promised." She got a sad tone of voice and tried to look thoroughly disappointed.  Frodo thought she was going to cry.  Zilda couldn't take it any more and jumped into the cart, across Frodo and gave Gandalf a huge hug.   Frodo was rather surprised.  Zilda turned around and laughed at the look of bewilderment on his face.

"Oh did you want one too?" she said as she leaned over and gave Frodo a hug too.  The realization that Zilda had been joking hit Frodo and he laughed with her.  Gandalf was still chuckling at the antics of the two friends as he jingled the reins and the horse began to walk.  Unfortunately at that moment Zilda had been standing up to get in the back and hadn't been ready for the sudden movement.  With a small cry of startlement she sat down hard in the seat between Gandalf and Frodo.  This made them all laugh even more.  After a little while they calmed down and Zilda crawled to the back of the cart and started rummaging through the bags.  Then, Frodo piped up.

"What news of the outside world?  Tell me everything!"

"Everything?" exclaimed Gandalf.  "You've certainly grown curious for a hobbit.  Most unnatural." He added with a sly look.  Frodo just smiled.

"Well what can I tell you?  Life in the wide world goes on, much as it has this past age.  Full of it's own comings and goings, scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits.  Of which I am very thankful."  They crossed a small stone bridge and entered the quaint little town of Hobbiton.  It was full of bustling hobbits and animals and noise.  Suddenly, someone yelled.

"Oh look!  It's Gandalf!"  All eyes turned to them and there was much waving and hallooing and how-do-you-doing and such.  When Zilda heard all the commotion she popped her head out of the cart and smiled.  Everybody loved Gandalf.  Well, almost everybody.  She ducked back into the cart as they began to leave the town and head down the lane toward the country.

"Oh!  Where are they?"

"Where are what?" asked Gandalf glancing back at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She said accusingly, glaring up at him.  "My books!"

"Oh those." He said innocently, winking at Frodo.  "I'm sorry.  I forgot about books this time."  He turned around to see Zilda's chin drop and a look of disappointment cloud her face.

"Oh.  Well, that's all right.  I'm sure you had more important things to think about."

Gandalf started chuckling to himself.  Zilda looked up at him in confusion.  He glanced back at her and produced a bag from the folds of his robes.  Zilda took the bag and opened it.  She let out a gasp of surprise.  It was filled to the very brim with books!

"Oh you!" she exclaimed in annoyance but the smile on her face stretched from one daintily pointed ear to the other.  As for Gandalf, you couldn't have wiped the smile off his face no matter how hard you tried.

_'They really do love each other.'  _Observed Frodo silently.

They had been passing through the countryside at a fairly easy-going pace.  Some of the grass was beginning to turn brown and the leaves to change to fall oranges, yellows and reds, but much of the plant life was still green which made for a very beautiful rainbow of colors in the fields and clearings.

They turned a corner and to the left in a rather large field, a pavilion, tents, chairs and tables were being set up.  There were quite a few hobbits running about making sure everything was set up properly and also quite a few hobbits sitting about laughing at the other hobbits and blowing smoke rings.

"Well a long expected party!" observed Gandalf out loud.

"Yes, quite." Said Zilda.  She then sat down in the back and began pouring over one of her new acquisitions.

"So how is the old rascal?" Gandalf asked, obviously referring to Bilbo.  It was his party that was being set up in the clearing. "I hear it's supposed to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo.  He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Well that should please him" commented Gandalf, rolling his eyes.

"I heard that half the Shire's been invited.  Is that true, Frodo?" asked Zilda, suddenly interested.

"Yes that's true.  And the other half are showing up anyway!  But…" Frodo got quite serious all of a sudden.

"What is it Frodo?" Zilda was concerned.  Frodo never just got serious for no reason.

"Well it's just that … Bilbo's been acting strange lately.  He's up to something."

"He always is." Commented Zilda with a smile.

"Yes but this is bigger."  Frodo gave Gandalf a sideways look that the wizard completely ignored.  "Alright then keep your secrets!"  Gandalf gave Frodo a very innocent look.  "But I know you have something to do with it."

"Oh really?"  Said Gandalf indifferently.

"You know, before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." 

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon I was barely involved." Said Gandalf indignantly.  Frodo didn't look convinced.  "All I did was give your cousin a little nudge out of the door."  At this Zilda gave a snort of laughter.

"Well whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Replied Frodo.

"Oh really?" said Gandalf almost to himself.  At that moment a group of hobbit children came running from the hobbit holes and fields yelling.

"Gandalf!  Gandalf!"

"Fireworks Gandalf!"

The children followed the cart to the end of the row of smials, laughing and repeating their request for fireworks.  As they approached the end of the row, Zilda began to wonder if Gandalf had any fireworks.  Surely he wouldn't deprive these children of a little cracker or two.  She turned around.

"Gandalf?"  He didn't answer, but only winked at her.  Then, they reached the end of the hobbit holes.  The children stopped and with looks of disappointment on their small faces watched the cart keep going without a sparkle.  Then, to the surprise and delight of the little hobbits, out of the back of the cart, with a pop and a crackle, spirals of many different colors twirled in the air and disappeared in a poof of smoke.  Gandalf smiled at the squeals of delight he heard behind him.  He loved to surprise the young hobbits.  They continued down the lane and Frodo realized they had reached a point where he could walk to another of his favorite reading spots.  He stood and grabbed his book.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I dear boy!"  Gandalf replied as Frodo jumped out of the cart.

"See you tonight Zil?"  Frodo called over his shoulder.

"As always!" she called back and waved then watched him disappear into the woods.  She sighed and put a piece of cloth in the book she was reading and replaced the book in the bag.  She had noticed she was close to her home.  Gandalf had taken notice of the look and sigh and now was watching her with a look of light amusement.  Then, with a tone of indifference he mentioned,

"You know, he really is a nice boy."  She had been tying her bag closed when he said this.  She sighed again.

"Yes, he is.  Well, I suppose I'd better get going too."  She finished tying the bag and stood carefully, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"I told Pippin I was going for a quick stroll.  He's probably thinking it was some stroll!"  Zilda chuckled to herself.  Gandalf chuckled too.  Pippin was always worrying about her.  The wizard stopped the cart to make it easier for Zilda to jump down.  She turned to go.

"Gandalf, thank you for the books."

"You're very welcome my dear."  Zilda paused at the edge of the cart.  Then to Gandalf's surprise, she turned around and hugged him around the neck.

"I really missed you." She whispered softly.  The wizard reached behind him and patted her head.

"And I you Azaldia." He replied lovingly.  After a moment, Zilda turned and with her bag of books, leaped from the cart.  Gandalf watched as she walked through the woods towards home.  He shook his head and started up the hill to Bag End.****


	2. The Birthday Party

A/N: Hello again!  

Ch. 2.  The Birthday Party

            Bilbo was mingling with guests and Frodo was bored!  What was he supposed to do at this party, anyway?  Sure it was his birthday too but everyone seemed to be more interested in Bilbo.

            'I'm coming of age for crying out loud!' he thought to himself.  'Surely I would at least get a 'How are you Frodo?' or 'How's 33 Frodo?' or something!'  He sat down on one of the benches lining the dance floor and scanned the crows for faces he knew.  There was Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's best friend talking to some other friends of his.  It looked like they were trying to convince him to ask Rose Cotton to dance.  

            'Good luck!' he thought smiling.  Sam had been in love with Rosie since before he was even a tween but he was so shy he wouldn't tell her so.

            As Frodo continued to search for familiar faces he saw Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, otherwise known as Merry and Pippin, sneaking behind a tent.  They looked as if they were headed toward Gandalf's cart of fireworks.  Oh well, if they wanted to get in trouble that was their problem.

            Suddenly, hands reached out from behind him and covered his eyes.  He yelped in surprise and tried to wrench free but the hands wouldn't let go.  There was a small giggle behind him and one word.

            "Guess!"  He knew that voice.  There was only one person that would pull something like this on him.

            "Hello Zilda." He said calmly.  The hands were removed and Frodo turned around to face his friend.  She wore a simple dress of light blue and her hair was tied back in a blue ribbon that matched.  For once she wore no shoes and her delicate, very nonhobbitish feet wriggled nervously.

            "Well, well!  Don't you clean up nicely!" he said smiling.

            "I dress like this every year for your birthday!" she said indignantly as she sat on the bench next to him.

            "Do you?  I forget from year to year." He replied jokingly.  She looked as if she was about to reply with something extremely sarcastic when a large explosion thundered through the cool September air followed by a rather loud squeal.  Everyone liked up to see a tent flying high into the air.  Suddenly it burst and a red flaming dragon emerged.

            'One of Gandalf's better fireworks no doubt.' Thought Zilda as the dragon continued to ascend.  The dragon turned in the air to head back toward the party.  Suddenly, Zilda realized with fright that the dragon was going to fly too low!  Everyone was running and screaming and falling over tables trying to get away.  Frodo and Zilda took one look at each other and started to run.  As they ran they caught up with Bilbo who looked slightly confused.

            "Bilbo, watch out for the dragon!" exclaimed Frodo.

            "Dragon?  Nonsense there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand…" Bilbo never got to finish his sentence because Zilda and Frodo just managed to throw him to the ground before the dragon flew just inches over their heads.  They liked up to see the dragon fly out over a lake and turn into a pinwheel of flashing red lights.  When the wheel had gotten about as small as a melon it burst with a loud bang into a billion colored lights.  As the hobbits cheered and applauded, Zilda stood up and looked around to see if any people had been hurt.  She saw one hobbit by a table clutching his ankle and she ran over at once.  It was Milo Burrows, an elderly hobbit and one that Zilda knew well.  He looked up at her and managed a small smile.

            "Looks like I've got myself into another bind Miss Took." He said with a voice that was meant to be cheerful, but was obviously in pain.  Zilda smiled kindly at him.

            "Let's have a look, hmm?"  She knelt beside him and gently took his ankle in her hands.  It was already twice its normal size and still swelling.  Zilda ran her hands up and down the ankle feeling for any breaking.  Much to her relief it wasn't broken only very badly sprained.  She concentrated all her strength of mind on the sprain and as Milo watched the pendant around her neck began to glow brighter and brighter.  He felt a coolness flow through his ankle and the pain began to subside.  He liked down and was astonished to see his ankle shrink to its normal size before his very eyes.  The necklace faded and Zilda whispered,

            "Teleyes na."  Then she opened her eyes and smiled at Milo.  "That ought to do it!  Let's get you up."  She took his hand and helped him to his feet.  As he moved the ankle and slowly tested his weight on it Zilda watched intently for any sign of soreness or more swelling.  When she saw none she smiled at Milo. 

            "Yes I think that will do nicely.  Just take it easy for a few days.  I wouldn't suggest anymore dancing either."

            My missus will be sorely disappointed to hear that."

            "Just tell that I said if she wants a husband who can walk she would be wise to take my advice."

            "Will do!  Say by the way that is some little trinket you got there.  Where did you get it from and who?"  Zilda took the delicate charm in her hand.  It was a silver box with a lace of silver leaves and vines that hung around her neck on a small silver chain.  The box enclosed a single shining pearl.  

            "I don't know." She whispered.  This necklace had always been a small piece of the puzzle of her past.  She didn't know her father and her mother had rarely spoken of him before she died.  All Zilda knew was that he was an elf and that this necklace somehow bound her to him.  It also gave her rare qualities such as the ability to heal and learn languages and weapons quickly.  It was magical.  She shook her head and smiled at Milo.

            "Now you remember what I said.  I like you Milo but I don't want to makin' too many house calls."

            "I'll remember." He said as he gave her a firm handshake.  "Thank you kindly Zilda-lass."

            "It's my pleasure Milo."  With that she turned and walked to a bench where Bilbo and Frodo had been watching her.  It was near a great oak that everyone called 'the party tree' because the Bagginses held their birthday party under it every year.

            "That was amazing!" Frodo exclaimed as Zilda sat on the other side of him.  She blushed a little and turned away to try and hide it.

            "Oh, it wasn't that big of a deal." She replied shyly.

            "Well I thought it was." Frodo whispered in her ear.  His breath tickled her sensitive ear and she giggled and looked into his green eyes.  He was smiling as he moved a strand of her golden hair from in front of her face a placed it behind her ear.  Unbeknownst to both of them Bilbo was watching out of the corner of his eye and he smiled to himself.

            Right then, a huge cake with many lighted candles was brought out from the back.  It was frosted white and on the top in blue lettering it said 'Happy 111th Birthday Bilbo!' and under that in red lettering it said 'Happy 33rd Birthday Frodo!'  The carriers set the monstrous cake on a round table.  Suddenly, from the back, came a loud call.

            "Speech!"  Many of the other hobbits heard and joined in.

            "Speech!  Speech!"  Bilbo and Frodo looked at each other.

            "Go on Bilbo.  You're the oldest."  Bilbo nodded and placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder and smiled.  Then, with a wink at Zilda, he got up and stood on an upturned bucket at the front of the tables.  His audience cheered and clapped almost too enthusiastically.  When it got quiet enough for him to be heard, Bilbo began.

            "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bracegirdles, Bolgers and Proudfoots!" he ended with a flourish.

            "Proudfeet!" exclaimed an older hobbit from the back who obviously was one.  His were very large and very hairy and both were on the table.

            "Proudfoots!" Bilbo repeated stubbornly.  Zilda and a few others chuckled.

            "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" he exclaimed.  Everyone applauded and there were many cries of 'Happy Birthday!' and 'Many happy returns!'  Bilbo put a hand up for silence.

            "Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits."  More cheers and clapping and whistling.  This time Bilbo put up both his hands.

            "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like half of you half as well as you deserve."  At this there was a moment of confused silence.  Zilda giggled a little under her breath.  'Let um try and figure that one out!' she thought.  Then, Bilbo started to get very serious.

            "I have things to do…" Zilda started to get concerned.  This wasn't like Bilbo.  He never got serious during his birthday speeches.

            "I've put this off for far too long."  'Put what off?' Zilda thought.  She noticed that he was holding something behind his back.

            "I regret to announce that this is the end!  I'm going now.  I wish you all a very fond farewell."  He looked down at the faces of Frodo and Zilda and smiled lovingly.  "Good-bye."  And he was gone!  Not a gesture, a word, nothing just vanished!  Zilda turned to Frodo hoping he would know what was happening but he looked just as lost as she was.  Everyone else was running around searching for Bilbo in utter chaos, but they couldn't move.  It was like they were glued to their chairs by some magic spell.

            "Where could he have gone?"  Zilda whispered helplessly.  She stood and looked around for Gandalf thinking that surely he would be able to explain but to her dismay he had gone too!  She sat back down and looked Frodo in the eye again.  Realization had begun to dawn in his face.

            "Wherever he's gone, we won't find him here."

            "What are you talking about?"  Zilda was really confused.  Everyone seemed to know something she didn't and it was starting to frustrate her.

            "Where did he go then?" she asked.

            "It's not where he's gone.  It's where he's going."

            "I really wish you people wouldn't talk in riddles!"  Suddenly, Frodo stood up.

            "Where are you going?"  Zilda asked.

            "Home.  It's too complicated; I'll explain it to you later.  There's just something I have to do."  With that he began to walk then jog, then run back to Bag End.  Zilda was so confused she couldn't even add 2+2 without getting a headache!  And on top of that she was worried.  About Bilbo and Frodo and Pippin for that matter!  Where had he gotten?  She stood again and began to search the crowd for her brother.  There he was, just where she had expected him to be in a crisis, the food table.  Zilda shook her head and began to make her way through the crowd toward him.  It was time to go home.

A/N: Well I hope you liked that chapter.  By the way, 'Teleyes na' is Quenya for 'it is finished' for anyone who wants to know.  See ya and remember…REVIEW!!!


	3. GoodBye Presents and Hidden Treasure

A/N:

Ch. 3: Good-bye Presents and Hidden Treasure

The next day, Zilda and Pippin decided to go up to Bag End and see how Frodo was doing.  When they got there they discovered they weren't the only ones who had decided to pay him a call.  There was a huge crowd of hobbits waiting at the door.  As they walked up Frodo opened the door and the hobbits went silent.

"I know you're all wondering where Mr. Bilbo Baggins the former owner of this hole has gone.  I regret to inform you that he is not here but has gone to stay with the elves on extended holiday.  He has however left a few things for some of his close friends and relations and if these people will step forward when I call their names they will receive their gifts."  He then produced a list from behind the door and began to read off names, which included Zilda and Pippin.  They looked at one another in surprise and began to make their way to the door.  The other hobbits whose names hadn't been called grumbled and grudgingly parted for them.  Zilda felt even more conspicuous and different than usual and was very glad when they finally made it to the door.

"I'm glad you made it Zilda; I could really use your help."  Frodo said.  He looked more than a little frazzled.

"I'll be happy to help in any way I can.  Hand me a present."

"Sure."  Frodo smiled gratefully at her and handed a gold pen and inkbottle to her.  Zilda took it and read the label.

'For Milo Burrows, hoping it will be useful, from B.B.' Zilda giggled.  It was a very good joke because Milo never answered letters.  Zilda handed the gift out and began to pass out other gifts reading the labels as she went.  Most of them had a similar inside joke or use on them and she enjoyed reading them very much.  She handed out presents for a few moments then glanced out the door.  To her surprise several of the hobbits whose names hadn't been called were still standing there.  Zilda promptly walked out and stood on the porch.

"You can all go home now!" she yelled "There's nothing more too see!"

"Except the treasure old Bilbo Baggins kept locked away in that old hole!" exclaimed a voice in the crowd.  The rest of the hobbits voiced their agreement.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled, exasperated.  "There is no such thing in this hole!  And even if there were, do you think Mr. Frodo would just put it all in a big pile in his front yard and let you take your pick?  If you're waiting on that you'll be waiting a very long time.  Now for the last time go home before I have to do something drastic" she said threateningly, holding her bow and reaching for an arrow in the quiver on her back.  The unruly hobbits didn't need anymore encouragement.  Zilda Took's aim with a bow was bordering on legendary and no one wanted to challenge the legend.  They took their leave, many grumbling about how it 'wasn't fair' and 'those stingy Bagginses.'  Zilda put down her bow and went back to work.  She hadn't been at it very long however when Sam, who was also helping, looked out the window and let out a sad cry.  Zilda turned around just in time to see him run out the door.  She followed him out and found him outside the window that was in the parlor.  There was a little garden out there that Sam had planted himself two years before.  The crowd of hobbits had trampled all the beautiful flowers into the dirt and pulled up many of his herbs.  Sam was holding the broken stem of a petunia as one would hold the body of a puppy or a kitten that you had loved.

"Oh Sam." Said Zilda sympathetically as she knelt beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "Don't worry.  It will all grow back in the spring."  Sam rubbed his nose.

"You're right Zilda.  But all the same it makes me sad."  Zilda squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on Sam.  There's much to be done."  Then they got up and walked back into the house.  There were still many people who were waiting to receive their present.  Zilda immediately went back to reading tags and handing out gifts.  How long she worked this time she wasn't sure, but at one point she glanced out the window and saw a group of four hobbits coming down the road with wheelbarrows.

'Hmm…Wonder what they're up to?' she thought as she watched them walk up to the gate and cautiously enter.  Zilda went out to meet them.

"Can I help you?"  The four hobbits looked at one another.  Then the one who liked to be the oldest stepped forward.

"We came to claim some treasure!" he said confidently.  Zilda smiled.  He couldn't have been much out of his tweens.  He reminded Zilda of Pip's friend Merry who was always getting Pippin into trouble.  She knelt so she could look the young hobbit in the eye.

"Who told you there was treasure here?"

"The whole town's talkin' 'bout it!" another of the lads spoke up.  The others nodded their agreement.  Zilda was puzzled.  Who would have started such a rumor?  The only people she could think of were the Sackville-Bagginses and they were inside arguing with Frodo.  She turned back to the boys.

"You go back to Hobbiton and tell anyone who mentions free treasure at Bag End that Zilda Took said there was none to be had.  Now get!" she said cheerfully as she shooed them out the gate.  After she had latched the gate she walked back into the house and down the hall to Frodo's room.  He'd been in there with those Sackville-Bagginses for almost an hour and Zilda was beginning to wonder if he was all right.  When she reached the door she heard the unmistakable voice of Otho from inside the door.

"Foiled again! And after waiting sixty years!  Spoons?  Fiddlesticks!"  Suddenly the door flew open barely missing Zilda's nose by a few inches and out stormed Otho and Lobelia looking as if they had had there own house stolen from under their noses.  Zilda hurried inside Frodo's room and shut the door as quickly as possible.

"Lock too please if you will." Said Frodo.  Zilda did and turned to see Frodo slumped down in a chair behind his desk.

"What was that all about?"

"Just them being themselves.  You know how it is."

"All too well."  Replied Zilda with disgust.

"You can sit Zilda." Frodo said pointing to a chair.

"No thanks I was just dropping in to see how you were.  You look awful.  How much sleep have you had since the party last night?"

"Sleep?  I don't need sleep!  Just a couple of hours and I'm good to go!" Frodo said spiritedly.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've only had two hours of sleep!  Frodo Baggins you get to bed this instant or you're going to make yourself sick!  What do you think you are? A wizard?"

"Yes that's it!  A wizard just like good old Gandalf!" said Frodo laughing hysterically.

"Well even good old Gandalf needs his sleep."

"Oh alright Zilda, I'll go to bed."

"Thank you."  She started to walk out the door.

"Zilda?"  She turned to look at Frodo.  "Thank you.  For everything."  She smiled and closed the door behind her.  Frodo sighed and blew out the candle on his desk and closed his curtains.  Then he crawled onto his feather bed and closed his eyes.

'Just a few moments…' he thought and he was asleep.


	4. Zilda's Present

A/N: Hi to anyone who is reading this!  I don't know who you are since you haven't reviewed so I can't use your name (except for you bro.  I obviously know who you are.)  There is this little button down at the bottom of the screen.  Its called a review button.  USE IT!  Anyway, on with the story!

Ch. 4: Zilda's Present 

The next thing Frodo knew he was being shaken awake.

"Hey Frodo!"  The voice was Merry's.  Frodo mumbled something about 'leaving a hobbit in peace for a few moments' and rolled over.

"But we have!  In fact, it's been almost five hours!"

"Five hours!" Frodo exclaimed, leaping out of bed.

"Don't worry!  We've taken care of everything.  We just wanted your go ahead to close up shop."

            "Oh, yes of course!  I'm sorry I wasn't more help." Frodo said slipping into the robe, Merry held out for him.

            "We handled it fine, Zilda, Pip and I.  Zilda even got rid of Lobelia for you!" Merry said with a smile.

            "Oh really!" said Frodo, truly impressed. "And how did she manage such a feat?"

            "She caught Lobelia with an umbrella full of small items from around the house and told her in no uncertain terms that if she didn't remove herself from the premises she would see to it that she was never allowed within a hundred mile radius of the Baggins hole again.  I've never seen Lobelia so shocked and angry in all my life, but she took off and we haven't seen her for the last three hours!"  Frodo was giggling helplessly by now imagining the look on Lobelia's face.  Merry laughed too, then began to walk out the door.  "Well, I'll go and inform my two lovely cousins that you said we could take our leave."

            "Alright, Merry.  You be sure to take care of yourself."

            "You too, Frodo.  Don't go wearing' yourself out, like you did today, on a regular basis."

            "I won't." Frodo replied.  He waved as his younger cousin walked out the door.  He stretched and walked out the door toward the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat.  He was starving!  But before he got to the kitchen it hit him.  The hall was empty!  And clean!  Spotless.  In fact, it looked like someone had taken a mop to it!  It was definitely not the hall of chaos he had left this afternoon.  He shook his head and walked into the kitchen.  It was clean too!  He almost didn't want to dirty it by making a sandwich.  He needn't have worried.  Someone had thought of that too.  There on the counter was a ham and cheese sandwich and a warm mug of milk.  Someone had been thinking about him and he had a good idea who it was.  He smiled and was about to take the mug and plate into the parlor when Merry and Pippin bounded through the front door and into the kitchen.

            "We thought we might find you here!" said Pippin. "We just wanted to let you know that we finished our bit and I think we're going home." He yawned and smiled. "Or at least I am."

            "Go on boys, you did well.  The old hole looks fabulous!"

            "Oh that wasn't us." Merry replied, as he and Pippin started to walk out the door. "It was Zilda!"

            "Oh." Frodo said, but they were already gone.  He shrugged and picked up his plate again, but set it down and gasped as he just remembered he had forgotten to give her the present she had gotten from Bilbo!

            _'Well, maybe I'll see her tomorrow.'_  Satisfied with this, he finally picked up his mug and plate and went into the parlor.  There was a cheerful, crackling fire in the hearth and his favorite plush chair had been pulled close with a small coffee table beside it.  Frodo sighed and put his plate on the table.  He sat in the chair and sipped his milk slowly.  He closed his eyes and listened to the walls of the hole creak in the wind.  It was a rather comforting sound.

            Suddenly, he heard a different noise.  It was a beautiful voice humming a merry tune.  Frodo smiled, but kept his eyes closed, content just listening.  He thought he knew who it was but couldn't quite put the voice to a face.  Suddenly, his door creaked open and the voice came in.  He knew who it was then and opened his eyes, looking toward the door.

            "Oh, Frodo, your awake." Said Zilda. "Pippin said that you had gotten up, but I thought that you had gone back to bed." She stacked the bundle of wood she had been carrying next to the fireplace and pulled up a stool to sit on while she warmed her delicate hands. "It's getting chilly out.  Be sure to put an extra blanket on your bed tonight."

            "I will.  The place looks great, Zilda, thank you." Frodo said gratefully.

            "Oh, it wasn't a problem.  It was such a mess after everyone left and I didn't want you to wake up only to find a messy hole you had to clean up.  You were so exhausted." She turned to face him and her hair caught the light of the fire making it shine and sparkle like gold.  Frodo thought she had never looked more beautiful.  He realized, embarrassingly that he was staring, but he couldn't help it.  It was as if she had placed some spell on him that held his eyes glued to hers.  Zilda began to blush and got up to straighten some papers on the desk next to the window.  The spell was broken and Frodo took another sip of his milk and a bite of his sandwich.  While he was chewing, he suddenly remembered again.

            "Oh!" He exclaimed as he leaped out of his chair and walked back to his room.  Zilda turned to watch him go.

            _'Now what's he doing?'_ She thought as she followed him and found him rummaging around in his closet, throwing clothes and papers all about.  "What in the name of the Valar…?" She began, but just then, Frodo pulled out a rather large parcel, wrapped in cloth and handed it to her.

            "Bilbo left this for you.  He said I was to give it to you personally."

            Zilda smiled and took the gift.  She read the tag:

To My Dearest Zilda,

Thank you for being the daughter I never had.  I hope this will be of some use on the adventures you are sure to have.

With all the love my old heart can muster,

Bilbo

            Zilda thought she might cry.  The daughter he had never had, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.  With shaking hands she began to unwrap the present, while Frodo watched her anxiously.  When she pulled the last of the cloth away she let out a gasp.

            "Oh Frodo, look!"  There was a new bow and quiver.  The bow was carved with vines and intricate leaves and had a strong, yet slender string.  The quiver was of the best leather and was filled with thirty of the best arrows Zilda had ever seen.

            "Frodo, this is a Mirkwood bow!  Look at the bottom there!  That's elven writing!  Oh Frodo this is wonderful!  I can't believe Bilbo got this for me!"  Frodo smiled.  He didn't tell her that he had helped Bilbo pick out the present.  He preferred to let her think Bilbo had picked it all out himself.

            "Yes, it's very beautiful."  He replied.  Zilda ran her hands over the wood and drew the string, guiding it back to its original place afterwards.  Suddenly she turned to Frodo her eyes shining.

            "It's a full moon tonight.  Do you want to go with me to try it out?"  Frodo smiled and nodded.

            "Sure!  Let me get a coat!"  He ran through the house to the kitchen and grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair.  He started to run back to his room, but when he got to the hall, Zilda called.

            "Hey genius, the door is this way!"  She was standing by the door, waiting.  Frodo smiled.

            "If you weren't so blasted fast!" He joked as he walked up to the door.

            "You know you wouldn't want me any other way!"  Zilda replied with a laugh.

            "Your right of course, as usual."  Frodo said.  The two friends smiled at one another and Zilda opened the door.

            "Well the wind's died down.  Come on, let's go!"

            "Where are you going?" a deep voice inquired.  Zilda jumped and turned around.  There was Gandalf, standing in the doorway.

            "Oh Gandalf!  You scared me.  We were just going to try out my new bow.  Look, isn't gorgeous?  Bilbo left it for me."  Gandalf took the bow and inspected it closely before handing it back.

            "It is a beautiful weapon, but I'm afraid Frodo won't be able to accompany you this evening.  There are things I must discuss with him, alone."

            Zilda's face fell.  "Oh." Was all she said in a rather disappointed way.  Frodo looked at her, then back to the wizard.

            "Can't it wait?" He asked pleadingly, but Zilda waved her hand at him.

            "No, no, it's alright.  I should probably be going home anyway.  Bye Frodo.  Bye Gandalf."  She said. Both of her friends knew, however, that it wasn't all right.  She sighed and walked out the door and down the path.  The two watched her go until she was out of sight.


	5. Talk by the Lake

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ch. 5: Talk by the Lake 

            Zilda did not go home, however.  Pippin was staying the night with Merry so there was really no reason for her to hurry home.  So instead, she made her way to the secluded side of a large lake and sat on the bank, skipping rocks and thinking.  The lake was beautiful at night, with the full moon shining down on it, creating a rippling path across the water.  When she was smaller, she used to imagine that if she could walk on that path, she would find a beautiful place full of laughter and sunshine and her father, her real father would be there.  She didn't even know what he looked like, but she used to imagine that he was handsome with long, blonde hair, a kind face and gentle voice.  She had also imagined that someday, he would come for her and take her away, where no one would laugh at her size and everyone would treat her like a princess.  She had grown up a lot since then and had come to the conclusion that her father was not coming after her and if she ever wanted to see him, she would have to find him herself.  Ever since she had reached this decision, she had been planning to leave the Shire, but something always stopped her.  First, it was her stepfather being sick and eventually dying.  Then, it had been taking care of her sick mother. After her mother had died, she had to take care of Pippin.  She had finally decided, however, that when Pippin was old enough to take care of himself, she would leave and search for her father and nothing would stop her.  That had been a 5 years ago and she was still waiting for Pip to get old enough.  Sometimes it felt endless, but she realized she had plenty of time.  She was half elf after all.  She was constantly reminded of that.  She sighed and touched the necklace that was always around her neck.

After a while, she heard someone walking through the woods towards her.

            _'Let them!'_ she thought angrily without even turning around.  She threw another stone that skipped four times before it sank into the lake.

            "You're getting quite good at that."  Zilda turned around to see Gandalf standing at the edge of the woods.  She didn't speak to him, only turned back to the lake.  "I thought I'd find you here." He continued, walking over and standing beside her.  Zilda still said nothing and tossed another rock skipping it five times.  "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the ground beside her.  She looked at the ground then shrugged as she picked up another rock and tossed it.

            "I guess." She said indifferently, "You're a wizard, I suppose you can do whatever you want."

            "Oh come, Zilda, don't talk like that." Gandalf said in a hurt tone as he sat down.

            "Well, why shouldn't I?" she asked, in an irritated manner as she glared at him.

            "An meln le ve er mela eroiel." *BecauseIloveyoulikeagranddaughter. * Gandalf replied softly.  Zilda turned back to the lake for a moment then whispered.

            "Nolen." *I know. *  Gandalf smiled.

            "You've been practicing your elvish!"

            "Of course!  How else do you expect me to survive when I go look for my father?  Besides, when I do meet him I want to be able to impress him."  Gandalf smiled at the girl's excited expression when she talked of meeting her father.  Zilda turned back to the lake and tossed another rock.  "So, what did you and Frodo talk about?"  She asked, casually.  Gandalf got very serious, very suddenly.

            "It's… complicated.  That's mainly why I came here.  I must leave the Shire tonight."

            "Tonight?!"  Zilda exclaimed with dismay, "but I thought you were going to stay for a while and help me practice my elvish?"

            "I know and I'm terribly sorry, but something rather urgent has come up that I must see to as quickly as possible.  I hope you understand.  I just couldn't leave with you still upset."

            "I understand."  Zilda said sadly, "I just wish you didn't have to run off all the time."  Gandalf smiled sadly and stroked her hair.

            "So do I, my dear, so do I.  Maybe someday it will be different."  Zilda nodded and stood up brushing the dirt off her pants.  Gandalf stood as well and they walked to the edge of the woods together then stood facing one another.

            "Well, if you see my father…" Zilda began.

            "I will give him your love." Gandalf finished for her.  Zilda smiled.

            "Do you really ever see him, or do you just make it up to make me feel better."

            "Zilda!  I'm offended you would even think such a thing.  Of course I see him." Gandalf replied in fake shock.  Zilda became very grave.

            "Does he still love me?" she whispered.  Gandalf cupped his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

            "He once told me that you should never doubt his love for you for it is eternal and will last until the end of all time and space."  He whispered.  "He will always love you."  Then, Gandalf kissed her forehead and released her.  "Tire Frodo nin." *Watch over Frodo for me. *

            "Imuva." *I will. * She replied.  Gandalf smiled and turned to go back into the woods.  In that split second, Zilda felt like he was going for a very long time and she added, "Be careful!"  He turned back around and smiled at her.  Suddenly, on impulse, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  "I worry for you."  She whispered, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

            "I know, I know.  No tears now."  Gandalf said comfortingly, "I'll be back before you know it."  They parted and Zilda wiped her face as she giggled.

            "You'd better go quickly or I'm likely to lose it and not let you go at all!"  Gandalf smiled down at her and touched her cheek.

            "Namarie, vana." *Farewell, Beautiful. *

            "Namarie." She replied.  Then, she watched as he walked into the woods and out of sight.  She wiped the new tears off her face and went to pick up her new bow that she had left lying by the bank of the lake.  Suddenly, she looked up into the sky and found Earendil, the brightest star and whispered.

            "Please, please Earendil, protect and guide him." Then she turned and made her way down the path towards home.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	6. The First Kiss

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ch. 6: The First Kiss 

            Many years passed in which Zilda didn't see Gandalf.  Occasionally, he would drop by Frodo's smial in the middle of the night and while he was there he would leave messages and sometimes books for her, but then he would run off again just as quickly as he had come.  Sometimes, Zilda wondered if he even cared about her anymore, but when she began to think that Frodo would show up at her door with a loving message from Gandalf and all would be well.  While he was gone, she continued to learn as much as she could from the books that he sent her so she could impress him when he returned.

            Then, there was a period of about three years when Gandalf wasn't seen in the Shire at all.  One day, during the third year of his absence, Zilda and Frodo were sitting by the lake skipping rocks and talking.

            "You know, Zilda, I've been thinking…"

            "Really, Frodo!  I'm so proud of you!"  Zilda said sarcastically, with a smirk.  Frodo shoved her.

            "No really, I'm being serious now."  Zilda stopped and turned to Frodo.

            "Ok, I'm sorry.  I'll listen."

            "Well, what if… what if he's not coming back, Gandalf, I mean.  What if he's forgotten about us?"  Zilda's jaw dropped open.  Then slowly she replied.

            "Frodo, that is the most preposterous thing I've ever heard and I don't want to hear you say that again."

            "Oh come on Zilda!  It's been three whole years!  Three years without a word from him!  Where could he have possibly gone?"  Zilda just stared at Frodo like he'd lost his mind.  Then she got up angrily.

            "Fine!  You just keep thinking that!  And when you've decided you're done being pessimistic, you'll find me at home still waiting patiently for my Grandfather to show up which, mark my words, he will!  Then you'll be sorry because I'll tell him that you lost hope and then he'll probably turn you into… into… A FROG!"  With that, Zilda turned on her heel and began to stomp away.  Frodo got up and began to run after her.

            "Zilda!  Zilda wait!"

            "I don't talk to pessimists."

            "I'm sorry!"  Zilda stopped and turned back to look at him.  He was standing about three feet away from her with the puppy face on; the cute, pathetic face he made when he really wanted something.  She never could resist it.  She sighed and walked over to a pile of rocks and sat beside them, with her head resting on her knees.  Frodo climbed on top of the pile and sat there waiting for her to say something.

            "I just can't believe that he's really gone.  I can't."  There was a pause.

            "You called him your grandfather."  Zilda looked up and chuckled.

            "Did I?  I guess I didn't notice."

            "You two are very close aren't you?"  Frodo asked quietly.  Zilda nodded.  Then they sat for a while in silence.  Zilda picked up a rock and tossed it in the lake, not even trying to make it skip.  It didn't seem to matter anymore.  Frodo just sat and watched her, trying to think of something to say that would make her feel better, but nothing came to mind.  He sighed and picked up a rock of his own and tossed in the lake.  Then, he reached down to pick up another just as Zilda reached for the same rock and his hand landed on top of hers.  They looked up and realized just how close they were.  They were only inches away from each other and could see into the depths of each other's eyes.  Frodo thought that he might just fall into the deep blue of her eyes and never come out again.  It was like a magnet pulled them together and their lips met.  A million thoughts were running through Zilda's head as she kissed him.

            _'Why is this happening?  Is this right?  What would father say?  What would Gandalf say?  Do they ever have to know?  What will happen after this?'_  But all those thoughts began to slowly melt away as she just enjoyed the sensation of being kissed.  Suddenly, though, her ears picked up her brother's voice calling her.  She pulled away from Frodo and whispered "Pippin." As she jumped up and walked toward the path through the woods that would lead her home.  Before she entered though, she turned back one time to look at Frodo.  He was still sitting just where she had left him, watching her leave.  Suddenly, she had the overwhelming desire to run back and kiss him again and never stop.  But then she heard Pip's voice call her again, closer this time.

            "Zilda!  Where are you?" With a sigh, Zilda turned and ran up the path to find her brother.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	7. The Unexpected Visitor

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ch. 7: Unexpected Visitor 

            Zilda had run almost halfway home before she, quite literally, ran into her brother on the path.  Their head-on collision knocked both of them off their feet and onto the ground on their backs.  When they had gotten their wind back they both began laughing hysterically almost too hysterically, it really wasn't that funny but for some unknown reason to the two of them it was immensely humorous.  Maybe it was a brother-sister thing.  They always had been very close and had many little inside jokes, mostly about Pip and his knack for getting into trouble.

            Still chuckling, Pippin got up and brushed the dirt off his pants, then went to help his sister.  She was panting after running down the path and then laughing so hard and tears of laughter were in her eyes.  She wiped them away and took a few deep breaths before she asked,

            "What in the world were you yelling about?  The way you were carrying on, I thought maybe someone had died!"

            "Oh no!  You have a rather important visitor who ordered me to run out and fetch you at once."  Pip replied, a little short of breath himself.

            "And you mean to tell me that you'll follow his orders, but you won't even wash the dishes for me when I ask you thirty times?"  Zilda said as they began to walk down the path toward their hobbit hole.  Pippin grimaced at that.  Zilda just chuckled.

            "So, who is it?"  Pip suddenly got a very sly look in his beady little eye.

            "Well I can't exactly tell you," he said secretively, smiling evilly at her.  She immediately punched him in the arm.  He yelped and rubbed the spot, "What'd you do that for?  Now I'm gonna have a bruise!"  Zilda laughed.

            "Oh hush, you baby!  I didn't hit you that hard.  I did it because you won't tell me who this big, important person is, who has come to see me."

            "Well, why don't you run up to the house and see for yourself?  You know you run faster and better than me."

            "Will you be alright?"  Zilda asked, not wanting to leave her baby brother behind.  

            "Zilda, I've been walking these paths for ten years!  I think I know my way around."

            "Well, you know how you are."  She teased, tapping her forehead.  He shoved her down the road.

            "Would you go already?  I've kept him waiting long enough!"  Zilda smiled and kissed Pip on the forehead.  Then she turned and ran down the path.

            In two minutes, she was standing on her front porch.  She took a deep breath and walked in, shutting the door quietly after her.

            "Hello!"  She yelled, "Is anyone here?"

            "It's about time!" a gruff, yet familiar, voice from the parlor replied, "I sent Peregrin out to look for you ten minutes ago!"

            "Gandalf!"  Zilda exclaimed.  She ran into the parlor and threw her arms around the wizard's neck.  Then, she began to ramble, "Tirin an le!  Quene i norer le ni!" *I've been waiting for you!  Tell me where you've been!  *  Gandalf pulled back from her and looked at her in shock.  
            "You're learning quickly!  Anyone else would have taken one hundred years to learn to put sentences together."  Zilda blushed at the compliment then replied,

            "I've been looking over some of those books of spells you sent me as well.  Watch!"  She held up a finger and said, "Nar!" *Fire! * All of a sudden, her finger burst into blue flame.  She smiled at her creation and looked up at Gandalf, waiting for his approval.  He smiled and nodded.

            "Good!" he said with pride.  Zilda nodded and whispered to the flame,

            "Ne kele."  *Be gone.  *  The small flame dwindled and disappeared with a poof, "I can do other things as well, but some of them don't always turn out the way I would like and a lot of them tire me."  Gandalf took her chin in his hand and raised her face to look at him.

            "Le loi vana pella ilye i harma arda." *You have grown more beautiful than all the treasure of the earth. * She blushed and pulled away from his gaze in embarrassment.  She didn't like it when people made comments like that.  It frightened her.  Gandalf noticed this and quickly changed the subject.

            "I've brought you something."  He said opening a bag on the floor.  He began to rummage through it, muttering to himself, "Now where did I put it… Ah, here it is!"  He said finally, pulling out an oddly shaped parcel, wrapped in green cloth and tied with a silver cord, "Nen kane on le hi lyo atar." *I was commanded to give you this, by your father. *  Zilda took the gift, and ran her fingers over the beautiful fabric and touched the cord, which she could tell was made of hithlain.

            "Edrayes." *Open it. *  She untied the cord and slowly, slid the fabric off to reveal and beautiful dagger.  Zilda gasped with delight and her eyes shone as she inspected the weapon.  The sheath and belt were relatively plain, made of dark leather, but the dagger itself more than made up for that.  The handle was made of oak and engraved in silver was a beautiful flower, the most detailed and exquisite engraving Zilda had ever seen.  The dagger itself was quite plain, but extremely hard and sharp.  She knew almost immediately what metal this was.

            "Mithril."  She whispered in awe.  Then she looked at Gandalf, questioningly, "Why…?" she began, but Gandalf answered her question before she finished.

            "In honor of your 60th birthday, which, I believe, was last week."

            "I can't believe he remembered." She said sheathing the dagger and buckling the belt around her waist.

            "Oh, he always remembers.  He just doesn't get a chance to get you something every year."  Gandalf replied, "I'm not always around to deliver a birthday present."  Zilda smiled as she fingered the hilt of the dagger.  Suddenly, she heard the door open.  Pip was home.  Zilda got an evil idea and it glinted her blue eyes.

            "What are you cooking behind that look, Azaldia Took?"  Gandalf asked suspiciously as Zilda walked toward the door.  She turned around and grinned slyly.

            "Oh, I'm just going to test the scare level of my new weapon." She giggled then ran on silent elven feet to the front hall.  Gandalf shook his head and followed her.

            She came upon her brother right when he was about to head to the kitchen again.  He had had three snacks since second breakfast this morning and Zilda had told him no more until elevensies.  He was about to disobey her, again.

            _Well, we'll just see about that!  _She thought as she unsheathed her dagger and tiptoed into the kitchen and right behind her brother.  Suddenly, she sprung and before he even had a chance to yelp, she had the dagger at his throat and his arms pinned behind him.  She could feel his heart racing and she almost laughed.

            "Didn't your mother ever teach you to watch your back?"  She whispered.  Pippin let out a sigh then yelled furiously.

            "Zilda!  What in the world did you have to go and do that for?  For crying out loud, you scared the bejeebers out of me!"  Zilda let him go, sheathed her dagger, and then began laughing hysterically.  There were chuckles from the behind the door and Gandalf appeared, laughing as well.  He had been watching the entire scene from there and had thought it quite humorous himself.  When Zilda had calmed down enough that Gandalf thought it wise to speak, he asked,

            "So Zilda what was the level?"

            "On a scale of 1 to 10 I give it a nine.  He didn't fall into a dead faint so it wasn't really worthy of a ten."  This sent her into more peals of laughter and she ended up sitting on the floor she was laughing so much.  Pippin didn't think it very humorous at all however and just stood and glared at his sister until she had calmed down again.

            "Are you quite finished?" He asked pompously, with his arms across his chest.

            "Yes, yes I believe I am.  It was quite a good joke though."

            "Maybe for you…" Pip said still in a mood.  Zilda got off the floor and put her arm around her little brother.

            "Oh come on Pip.  I didn't mean any harm by it.  Don't stay sore at me."  She smiled at him as he glanced up at her.  He quickly glanced away, and then back up at her.  Suddenly he threw up his hands and smiled.

            "Why is it I can never stay mad at you?!"  He exclaimed.  Zilda smiled.

            "Because you love me, of course, and you have no idea what you would do without me."  Zilda replied as she kissed the top of his head.

            "Well that's true.  So where'd you get that thing anyway?"  Pip asked pointing to the dagger.

            "My father sent it to me." She replied, handing it to him.  He took it and half unsheathed it, looking it up and down.  Then, he put it back and handed it back to her.

            "Well, I'm no weapons expert, but even I can tell he paid a fair amount for that."  Gandalf, who had been watching this exchange from the doorway, suddenly straightened (as much as he could anyway) and exclaimed, "Oh my, it's almost sunset.  I'm afraid I must go."

            "Go, but you've just gotten here!"  Zilda exclaimed.  Gandalf looked down at her fondly and kissed her head.

            "I know my dear, but there are other things that I must see to.  I will try to visit again before I go, but remember, I make no promises."  She nodded and walked with him to the door.  Before he walked out, he turned to her again and asked, "Do you love Frodo?"  Zilda was taken aback.  He had asked her so directly and she hadn't expected it.  She thought for a moment, then replied,

            "I don't know."

            "Then be very careful."  Gandalf said seriously, "For some things happen that are beyond anyone's control and love is one of them.  If you are not careful, it will come prematurely or even pass you by.  You must watch closely.  I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe."

            "What's going on, Gandalf?  I don't understand what you mean."  He simply smiled at her and said,

            "You will."  Then, suddenly, he turned and walked out of the house closing the door behind him.  Zilda stood in the front hall, now thoroughly confused and, for a reason she couldn't distinguish, a bit frightened.  She shook her head and the moment passed, but she still wondered what he had meant by telling her to be careful.  It was all so confusing.  Suddenly, Pippin called, 

            "Zilda!  Is it time for elevensies yet?"  Zilda smiled and turned back to the kitchen.  Wondering could wait.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N:  Wow!


	8. Midnight Conversations and Interruptions

To SandraSmit19:  Yeah!  Another review besides my brother!  I'm glad you like this story and I hope you continue to read and review and even if you want, check out my other stuff.  I love it when people compliment my writing skills, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

~~~~~

**Ch. 8:  Midnight Conversations and Interruptions**

            "Pip!  I'm going over to Frodo's!  Do you want to come?"  Zilda yelled from the front hall.

            "No!  I think I'll just stay here!"  She heard from the parlor.  It made her suspicious.  Pippin always wanted to go with her.  She poked her head into the parlor and was met with an astonishing sight.  Pippin, her little brother, that she was so sure she knew, frontward and backwards was sitting curled up in a chair with a book!  He was so engrossed in it he didn't even seem to notice that she had come in the room.  She walked in and stood in front of him, absolutely flabbergasted.

            "Ok," She said drawing the dagger that she had received that morning, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"  

            Pippin looked up and started at the glint of metal, "What's the big idea, Zildy, it's me!"

            "You can't be Peregrin Took.  You have just elected to stay at home as opposed to going out with me and you're…dare I say it… reading!"

            Pippin laughed, "This is really a good book, Zilda.  Where did you get it?"

            Zilda shook her head, put her dagger away and took a look at the book he held, "The History of Gondor?  You're reading a history book?"  Now she really was frightened.

            "It's a real history?  It's absolutely fascinating!  To think that all those things have actually happened!"

            Zilda shook her head and handed the book back to her brother, "Well, you have fun, Pip.  I'm going out."

            "Ok, Zilda," Pippin replied, returning to his book.  Zilda turned and began to walk out the door, when Pippin yelled out to her, "Zilda!  I forgot to tell you.  Merry's coming over tomorrow and he was wondering if it was ok if he stayed here."

            "That's fine, Pip.  See you later!"  She closed the door and breathed in the crisp fall air.  It was a beautiful September evening.  She wrapped her light jacket closer about her and set off down the path.

            She was soon in front of the door to Bag End and was about to knock when she thought she heard voices inside.  Now being the busybody she was, she, of course, didn't want to interrupt an interesting conversation that she could possibly listen into and acquire some fun information from.  So naturally, she snuck around the side, and began to creep close to a window, when she saw that someone had already taken the liberty of her chosen spot.  She edged closer and saw that the culprit was dear Samwise.  He was listening so intently, that he didn't even hear the slight rustling of her nearly soundless elven feet, making their way behind him.  Suddenly, she grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth securely so he made the least amount of sound.

            Then, she leaned down and whispered in his ear as quietly as possible, "Sorry Sam.  It was the only way I could get to you without making noise.  I'm going to let you go now, so don't yell or talk, ok?"  Sam nodded and she took her hand from his mouth and crept closer to the window.  She could distinguish two voices; one Frodo's the other…  She peeked over the hedge just to be sure.  Yes, it was Gandalf.  She also saw, surprisingly that Frodo had on a traveling cloak and Gandalf held a full pack that he handed to him.  Where was he going?  She started listening more intently to the conversation going on inside.

            "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you.  That name is not safe outside the Shire."  Gandalf said.  Zilda was now thoroughly confused, but she kept listening, "Travel only by day.  And stay off the road."

            "I can cut across country easily enough."  Frodo replied bravely, making Zilda smile and then wonder why she was smiling.  Gandalf smiled too, looking down on the hobbit-lad.

            "My dear Frodo.  Hobbits truly are amazing creatures.  You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

            Zilda lowered her head and began to back away from the window, slowly, now ready to make her grand entrance through the front door.  Unfortunately, she forgot that poor Sam was beside her and accidentally nudged him.  Regrettably, his balance at that point was not the best and he fell into the bush beside him, causing a rustle and a crunch.  Zilda froze, trying to decide if it would be better to get up and run or to just stay where she was.  Fate, apparently, elected the latter option, not giving her a chance to run before Gandalf appeared at the window, searching the bushes intently.  Sam was frozen to the spot, petrified with fear.  Suddenly, Gandalf thrust his staff into Sam's hiding place and right into Sam's stomach, knocking the air out of him with an 'Oof'.  Gandalf tossed his staff aside and reached down, grabbing Sam by the collar and throwing him, with a thud onto a tabletop.  Zilda cringed and crawled forward a bit to hear what Gandalf would do.

            "Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!  Have you been eavesdropping?"  He roared.

            "I ain't been dropping no eaves, Sir, honest."  Poor Sam, he sounded terrified.  Zilda felt bad for him, especially since it was actually her fault that he had been caught in the first place, "I…  I was just trimming the grass under the window there.  If you follow me."  But Zilda would give him this much.  Even in a tough spot he was good for making up a story.

            Unfortunately, Gandalf was not convinced, "A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?"

            "I heard raised voices."  Zilda heard him start to crack and began to pray to any of the Valar that were listening at that particular moment, that he wouldn't give her away.

            "What did you hear?  Speak!"

            "Oh, oh, nothing important.  Well, that is, I heard a great deal about a ring, and a dark lord and something about the end of the world…"  Zilda realized that she was learning more about the situation before her from Sam's capture, then she would have ever known without it and thanked whichever of the Valar had thought of that little stroke of luck for her, "…Please Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me.  Don't turn me into anything… unnatural."

            "No.  Perhaps not."  Years of experience and jokes, gave Zilda the ability to hear the hint of amusement in the old wizard's voice, "I've thought of a better use for you."  She could hear him help Sam off of the table, "Since you seem to know so much of this quest, you will accompany Frodo, as his friend and helper."  This was too much for Zilda.

            "Oh no!"  She exclaimed, leaping to her feet outside the window, "Not without me!  Nobody's going anywhere until I know just exactly what's going on."  The three in the parlor each turned to stare in her direction, each with a different look on his face.  Sam looked at her with relief plastered all over his features, Gandalf's eyes twinkled with amusement and a hint of pride, Frodo looked plain shocked.  Zilda crossed her arms and waited impatiently for someone to find a voice.

            Gandalf, of course was the first, "Azaldia, I was wondering when you might get here.  Come in."  The girl quickly obliged, climbing through the window.

            "I know what you're all thinking and I just want to let you know that if you don't take me willingly I will follow you.  Besides, you can use me."  She saw the confused look on Frodo's face, "From what I've heard, this expedition is going to be quite dangerous and quite frankly, neither of you dear boys could defend yourselves against a lame wolf, much less whatever it is that you're going to find yourselves up against.  You need me, am I right Gandalf?"

            The wizard smiled down at her, "My dear, before you go volunteering yourself, why don't you let me explain what it is that you are volunteering for."

            "I don't need an explanation.  Frodo goes, I go."  Gandalf gave her a questioning look that she didn't answer in words or looks, because she didn't know the answer either.

            "All the same," he continued, "I think you do need to know what's going on."  Zilda stood waiting.  Gandalf took a deep breath, "Frodo is going to Rivendell.  He has something in his possession,"

            "A ring?"  Zilda asked.

            Gandalf nodded, "Correct.  A ring that is more than just an ordinary ring.  It was forged by the Dark Lord, Sauron."

            Zilda shuddered.  She had read about the Dark Lord and his reign of terror, "But I don't understand.  If the Dark Lord was destroyed, like the histories say, then the ring should be harmless, shouldn't it?"

            Gandalf sighed, "That's right.  If Sauron had been destroyed, the ring wouldn't even be in existence.  You see, while the ring remains, so also does the Dark Lord.  He is weak, but still he lives.  The ring must be destroyed.  Frodo is taking it to Rivendell, where its fate will be decided by a council.  The minions of Sauron already scour the land, searching for it, which is why it _would_ be wise for Frodo to have protection, such as yours.  But the question still remains, will you still go, now that you know his full purpose?"

            It took a full second for Zilda to make her decision, "I told you before.  If Frodo is going, so am I.  I'm not afraid."

            Gandalf smiled knowingly, "For some reason, I knew you would say that.  But come!  Much time has already been wasted and the Dark Lord's minions do not rest."  With that, the four companions, took what gear Frodo had and stole stealthily out of the door melting into the night.


	9. The Song of the WoodElves

AN:  Just to stay ahead of the game, I know that a few of these events are out of sequence with the movie, but I was writing this really late and I am now to lazy to change it so HA!  Anyway review.  Oh and by the way, if I haven't already said this, I can have a half-elf/half-hobbit if I want to because this is MY BLOOMIN' STORY!!!  And her magic isn't inside her you morons!  It's inside her necklace!  If you will please let the story continue without flaming my creative mind, I will explain all this to you!  Thank you, now, on that happy note, on with the story.

Chapter Nine:  The Song of the Wood-elves 

            It was almost morning and Zilda was starting to dimly realize that she had gotten no sleep that night.  After they had left Frodo's hole, they had stopped by Sam's to get all of his gear, including his precious cooking kit.  After that they had taken to the trees, Gandalf leading with his horse, Frodo and Sam behind, Zilda in the rear.  They had been a very solemn procession and Zilda was sure that if any passersby had seen them, they had probably wondered, what kind of people held funerals at night.  

Their gloomy path had led them right past Zilda's home, where they stopped yet again, so she could get her bow, arrows, traveling cloak, and various trinkets, she thought they might need, such as flint and tinderbox, and extra pipe weed for the boys.  She didn't touch the stuff herself, but she knew they liked to have the occasional pipe.  Unbeknownst to Gandalf, (She was certain he wouldn't approve) she'd snuck in a book of Elvish and a history of the Rohirrim that she was working on.  She also left a note for Pip, telling him she had gone on a journey and would be gone for quite sometime and to ask the Brandybucks for hospitality.  She reminded him to lock up the hole and not to have too much fun celebrating her departure.  She had snuck into his room, being careful to step over Merry, who was in the floor, and placed her note on his chest of drawers, where she was sure Pip would see it.  Then, she'd leaned over and gently kissed her sleeping brother on the forehead, suddenly and painfully aware that it might be the last time she would ever see him.  She had smoothed back his curls from his face one last time, then quickly and quietly, slipped out of the room.

            The others were waiting patiently for her in the front hall.  They all knew how difficult it was for her to leave her brother.  When she had emerged, Gandalf had smiled loving at her.

            "Come."  He'd whispered.  Zilda had then grabbed her pack and taken one last look around the smial to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.  Then, she had followed the others out the door, into the night, softly closing it behind her.  As they had continued their walk through the woods, Frodo had wordlessly dropped back next to her and gently taken her hand.  Suddenly, memories flooded through her from earlier that day.  The kiss and Gandalf's disturbing question began to plague her mind.  Did she love Frodo?  Or worse yet, did he really love her?  If she didn't love him, then why had she come on this foolish quest?  But if she did love him, then why did she suddenly feel so confused and frightened?  Fear had begun to worm its way into her soul.  However, she didn't let go of Frodo's hand, but instead squeezed it tighter for the comfort it gave her to have a friend.  They had walked like that until now, daybreak.  Gandalf called them all around him.

            "Be careful, all of you.  The enemy has many spies in his service, birds, beasts."  He looked at Frodo, "Is it safe?"  Frodo put a hand over his pocket, which Zilda knew held the ring, "Never put it on for the minions of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power.  Always remember Frodo the ring is trying to get back to its Master.  It wants to be found."  Then, with an agility and swiftness that denied his age, Gandalf mounted his horse.

            "Wait!"  Zilda cried, "You're leaving us again?"

            "I must.  Zilda, if you encounter great danger, use the magic you have in your possession.  You know of what I speak," Zilda nodded and clutched her necklace, under her tunic.  "You are the only true protection they have.  Remember, make for Bree!"  And with that he turned his horse and galloped away.  The three companions stood still for a moment watching him go.

            "Well that's just great."  Zilda said, breaking the silence, turning to the two hobbit-boys, "I certainly hope one of you two knows the way to Bree.  I may be a great warrior, but that doesn't mean I can find my way in the middle of the woods!"

Frodo laughed and stepped up, putting his arm around her shoulders, "Come on.  Its this way."  Together, the three friends continued their journey, the gloom of the night before melting away with the morning mist.  They walked for about thirty minutes in pleasant silence, through the forest, listening to the sounds of the woodland creatures waking.  After that, they came upon a field that Frodo insisted they had to cross before they had breakfast.  They were just trudging into a field of corn when Zilda saw Sam stop.  She turned around, concerned.

"What is it, Sam?"

Sam looked about with a sad and frightened look on his face, "This is it."

Frodo turned back around, "This is what?"

"If I go one step further, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."  Sam said with despair.  Zilda smiled at his innocence.

"Sam, did you really expect it to be any different?"  She didn't say it in a condescending tone, but with compassion and kindness.

Frodo smiled, walked back and put an arm around his friend's shoulder, "Come on, Sam."  Slowly, they began to put one foot in front of the other until they were well into the cornrows, Zilda trailing, "Remember what Bilbo used to say," Zilda smiled, already knowing which bit of advice was coming next and quoted it with Frodo,

"It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door.  You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might get swept off to."

They reached the edge of the field and entered a little grove of trees before Sam insisted that it was now time for breakfast.  They found a large tree with sprawling branches and Sam set up a temporary kitchen underneath it.  As Zilda had suspected, he had forgotten his tinderbox and Zilda got to come to the rescue, producing hers from her pack with a dramatic flair.  Sam took it gratefully.

            "Yes, yes, I know, what would you do without me?"  Zilda gloated, pulling her history out of her pack and leaning against the trunk of the tree, "By the way, Sam, don't cook me anything.  I'll wait 'till second breakfast."

            "Actually, Zilda, I hadn't planned on stopping for second breakfast."  Frodo announced from his perch about five feet from the ground.  Sam looked like he might have a heart attack.

            "But, Mr. Frodo!  You'll faint on the way if you don't eat well."

            "Sam, I haven't taken second breakfast in two years.  I think I'll be fine."  Sam didn't look at all convinced.

            "Well, if that's the case, Sam, better cook me a few of those sausages."  Zilda said, opening her book and immediately becoming engrossed in the life and doings of Helm Hammerhand and the people of the land of Rohan.  Sam scowled, but threw three more sausages on the pan.

            The minutes passed, Sam cooking, Zilda reading her book and Frodo lazily blowing smoke rings.  If she hadn't been so immersed in her history, Zilda might have heard the singing first, but as it was, Frodo was the one who sat up at the sound.

            "Sam, Zilda listen."  He said it with such intensity, that the two stopped what they were doing immediately and perked up their ears.  They all smiled, with delight.

            "Wood-elves!"  Frodo and she whispered at the same time.  Quick as a wink, Zilda closed her book, Sam put out his fire and Frodo emptied his pipe, storing it in his pack.  They all took off through the woods in the direction of the song, as silently as they could.  Then, there they were.  The three friends dropped behind a rotted log, eyes glued to the scene before them.  The elves made their way through the woods in a straight line, some walking, some riding proud, white horses, all glowing with their own inner beauty and magic.  Zilda's hand closed over her pendant and when she looked down, it was glowing with the same faint iridescence.

            The song they sang, worked it's magic on their hearts making them want to get up and dance, and yet at the same time they wanted to cry it was so very sad.  Zilda even forgot to try and interpret the words.  Besides, who could interpret pure emotion?  That was what it was, raw feeling from the very innermost part of the heart.

            "They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers."  Frodo whispered, "To the Grey Havens."

            "I don't know why."  Sam whispered, choking on his words, "It makes me sad."

            "They're tired."  Was all Zilda said, in a hushed whisper, full of emotion, "Exhausted."  Then she got up and went back to the tree where breakfast was waiting.  The two boys followed close behind, now solemn again, but in a different way.  Not the kind of last night, gloomy and panicked, but more respectful and peaceful.  It was a wonderful stillness.  They ate their breakfast and silently gathered their things together, ready now to take the next step in their journey, their ears and hearts filled with the song of the Wood-elves.


	10. The Black Rider

**An:**  Hey you guys.  *pout*  I got some crazy reviews and I would like to take this time to write and apologize to/thank everyone individually.

To SandraSmit19:  Thank you for your continuing support and encouragement.  I'm glad you like the idea.  So did I when I first started.  And thank you for the compliment on writing style.  That means more to me than anything you could say about the plot.

To Acharnae:  Once again thank you for the compliment on writing style.  I would just like to say that this was my first story I ever wrote on fanfic and I didn't know I was writing a Mary-Sue when it started.  I have now come to the conclusion that I am, but I guess I'm just one of those people who likes those kinds of things so I'm just gonna keep it the way it is in my brain.  Maybe it will get better as it goes along… who knows?  As to the "next time", you might try some of my other stories.  I'm not sure if they will be any better, but go for it!

To Hirotani:  You are absolutely right!  I apologize for all the negative things I said in my last chapter.  I now realize that it was wrong of me to get so upset.  I'll just say in my weak defense that it had been a VERY long day and I was annoyed.  I know this isn't really a good excuse for my behavior, but it's the best I've got.  However, I am going to keep this story going because I do enjoy writing it, but I will be more gracious the next time I receive negative feedback.  I now understand better what I am doing wrong and though there isn't much I can do about it, I appreciate the feedback.

To Black Pearl:  Once again, you are right and I apologize to anyone I offended.  However, I haven't seen many elf/hobbits around.  Could you perhaps point them out to me?  I would appreciate it.  Very cool name by the way.  POTC Rocks!

To Rachel:  Parody?  This is interesting.  I never thought of this as a parody.  I know you are probably going to fall out of your chair laughing if you read this, but I really thought this was a good story.  I have since been told that I am wrong.  I am sorry if you think I'm a troll.  I don't mean to be.

To everyone else:  I do plan to continue this story as it has been going with perhaps some minor changes.  I enjoy writing it, even if it isn't enjoyable for others.  So for all you Mary-Sue lovers out there, here's one more chapter for ya!

****

**10:  The Black Rider**

They were in another field of corn.  Only this one was different.  This was the field of old Farmer Maggot, an aged hobbit, but one to be reckoned with all the same.  And he wasn't exactly partial to trespassers.  But, Frodo had insisted that this was the fastest way to where they wanted to go without using the road.  Remembering Gandalf's warning about the road, the other two had agreed and now Zilda was making sure to keep her eyes and ears sharp for any sign of the farmer or his pack of hounds.  She was continually unsheathing her dagger, which she had dubbed Mornievasa, which means Consumer of Darkness.  Sneaking around made her nervous.  She also made sure to stay as close to Frodo as she could.  She didn't want to get lost in all this corn.  She emerged into a furrow and began to follow him right, down the makeshift lane.  They had just turned a corner, when she heard a panicked voice call out behind them.

            "Mr. Frodo?  Zilda?  Frodo!?"  It was Sam!  She had forgotten all about him in her nervousness!  She turned and sprinted swiftly down the lane, Mornievasa out and ready, Frodo on her heels.  She careened around the corner and screeched to a halt, just before she ran into Sam, running the other direction.  Frodo caught up with her and stood beside her.  Nothing else was there.  Zilda lowered her weapon and glanced around cautiously.

            "What is it, Sam?"  She asked.

            The hobbit lowered his head sheepishly, "I…  I thought I lost you."

            Zilda sighed with relief and put away her weapon, "By the Valar, Sam, you scared me!  I thought all the forces of Mordor were upon us with the way you were carrying on!"

            Sam lowered his head even further and dug his toe in the dirt, "Sorry, it was just something Gandalf said."

            "What did he say?"  Frodo asked suspiciously.

            Sam looked up, "Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee.'  And I don't mean to."

            Frodo smiled, "Sam, we're still in the Shire!  What could possibly happen?"

            As if right on cue, Zilda heard a crash and suddenly, two forms came lurching out of the corn and hurtled right into Frodo, throwing vegetables everywhere.  Zilda immediately knew who it was.

            "Peregrin Hildigrim Took!  Meriadoc Rorimac Brandybuck!  What exactly do you two think you're doing?"  She stood over the two lumps, hands on her hips, the picture of an angry mother.  Pippin glanced up at her and smiled his most charming smile at her.

            "Zildy, what a surprise, finding you here!  What are the odds?"

            "Don't you 'Zildy' me!  I'm not blind!  Get off him!"  She grabbed her little brother and his friend and cousin by the collars and jerked them off Frodo.  Sam was instantly at his side.  Zilda turned the two thieves around and glared her most intimidating glare at them.  They immediately began to squirm.

            "Now, what in Valinor's name is…" But, Zilda didn't get to finish her rant.  Her ears twitched and she released the two culprits and turned toward the faint noise she was hearing.  Dogs!

            "Here, Sam hold these."  Merry said tossing some vegetables into Sam's arms.

            "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"  Sam cried in indignity.  Merry ignored him.

            "And these."  But suddenly the sound of the hounds and Farmer Maggot's voice came within the hearing of all.  Pippin grabbed Frodo and pushed him into the cornrows, quickly followed by Merry with Sam and Zilda trailing behind.

            "I don't see what he's so upset about," Merry yelled out, "It's only a couple of carrots!"

            "And some cabbages," Pippin added, "And that sack of potatoes we lifted last week.  Oh and the mushrooms the week before…"

            "Yes, Pippin!  My point is he's clearly over reacting!"

            "I don't care whether he's over reacting or not!"  Zilda exclaimed, "MY point is, he is now chasing all of us!  Run!"  Suddenly, they burst out of the field.  Zilda was looking over her shoulder and soon found herself unexpectedly plunging down a very steep slope, tumbling head over heels.  When she hit bottom with the others, she leaped up and looked up the hill they had just fallen down, watching and listening.  However, she couldn't see or hear any signs of pursuit and so began to evaluate her many bumps, scrapes and bruises.  Finding none to be severe, she then went to evaluate the others.

            "Oh!  I think I've broken something."  Merry whined.  Zilda sighed and went to help him up and look him over.

            Sam brushed himself off muttering, "Never trust a Brandybuck and a Took."

            "Hey, I take offense to that."  Zilda said jokingly, helping Merry sit up, after concluding that the only thing he had broken was the carrot he had landed on.

            "Besides, this was just a detour, a shortcut."  Merry said proudly.

            Sam did not look convinced, "A shortcut to what?"

            "Mushrooms!"  Pippin exclaimed.  Everyone turned in the direction he was looking.  Sure enough, not three feet from his nose was a little patch of mushrooms.  Now it's a well-known fact that all hobbits love mushrooms.  So naturally, all of them scrambled to their feet as quickly as they could, scurrying over to the patch and filling what bags they had with the hobbitish delicacy.  Zilda smiled and suddenly reached to her quiver that should have been full of arrows.  Instead, she found it only to be full of air.

            "Oh no."  She looked up the hill again and saw, to her despair, all of her shafts scattered about the hillside.  She sighed and began the long climb up the hill, retrieving them as she went.  Her quiver was almost three-quarters of the way full, when she heard Frodo's voice.

            "Get off the road!  Quick!"  She looked down and saw the hobbits run underneath the root of a tree to hide themselves.  Slowly, she felt a cold dread drip over her, down her spine, right down to her toes.  Leaving what arrows were left, she hid behind a large tree, waiting in terror, peeking out to watch the road.  Her ears were alert to every sound; her eyes caught every little bit of motion.  She heard the hoof beats long before she could see the horse and the sound brought a chill to her bones.  But not so much as the sight that followed.  The horse that emerged from around the bend was terrifying in itself, black as death with demonic red eyes, frothing like a rabid beast.  But no horror could compare with the rider.  If that's what this hooded ghost could be called.  Really it was no more than a shadow, a black petrifying shadow that made you want to scream and run for your life, but somehow, you just couldn't.  You knew that even if you tried, it would catch you.  And nothing could be worse than that.

            The shadow-rider dismounted near the tree where the four hobbits were hiding.  Zilda felt helpless and alone.  She knew she couldn't help them, but oh how she wanted to!  She wanted to scream out to them, tell them to run.  But she knew that doing that would only make things worse.  And so she waited.  The black shade sank to the ground; it's cloak billowing out behind it, one armored claw grasping the root of the tree.  Then, Zilda heard a strange rasping sound.  The thing was trying to sniff them out!  Zilda's breath caught in her throat.  She grabbed her necklace through her tunic and could feel it's light burning.  If ever they were going to be in trouble it was now.  She closed her eyes and began to whisper, so faintly that she had trouble hearing herself,

            "Ona rod tenn' met (give power unto us) Echa met thalion (make us strong)."  As she spoke she could feel a cool, calm feeling flow through her and out to the four hobbits under that tree, trying desperately to stay strong enough to withstand the torment of being so close to that dark creature of evil.  She opened her eyes and saw several things happen at once.  Sam grabbed Frodo's hand, which she could now see was clasped around some small object.  The ring!  Then, in an amazing shock of bravery and sacrifice, Merry threw the bag of mushrooms as hard as he could away from them, distracting the monster above them and giving them time to run toward the woods.  Zilda quickly followed them, leaving her arrows for better or worse on the hillside.  She caught up with them, collapsed in the underbrush.

            "What was that?"  Pippin asked.  He was ignored, mostly because no one knew what that thing had been anymore than he did.  Zilda watched Frodo curiously, then cautiously approached his turned back and placed a trembling hand on his shoulder.  He jumped and stuffed something in his pocket, before he turned to meet her concerned gaze.

            "Are you all right?"  She asked quietly.  He thought about it for a moment then nodded firmly and turned away, shouldering his pack and continuing on without a word.  Sam quickly followed.  Zilda turned to the two boys still left, "Well, it seems you'll be coming with us.  The Shire is obviously no longer safe, not that our journey will be anymore so.  But at least this way I can keep an eye on you.  Come on."

            Too rattled to ask any more questions, the two boys obediently followed her through the woods, where they soon caught up with Frodo and Sam, and silently continued their expedition.


	11. The Brandywine

**AN:** Ok short chappy here but I figure no one is probably reading this anyway so it really doesn't matter. Oh and by the way if you are reading this, review please. It'll get better, promise! Have fun.

****

**11: The Brandywine**

****

Night had fallen foggily and the five companions were still traveling through the mists, lurking from tree to tree, watching and listening for the evil that haunted their footsteps.

"Can you see anything?" Sam called out to Frodo who was in the lead.

There was a pause and then Frodo answered, "Nothing."

Pippin popped out of his hiding place and walked down the hill to join the others, "What is going on?"

Merry answered him, "That black rider was looking for something or someone. Frodo?" He walked down beside him and looked at him suspiciously.

Before any more explanations or accusations could be made Sam called in warning, "Get down!"

Instinctively, they all dropped to the ground and watched as a rider came up into view. Zilda subconsciously fingered the polished wood of her bow. The black creature looked about, then to everyone's relief, turned around and galloped away.

"I have to leave the Shire." Frodo whispered. He turned to look at Merry pleadingly, "Sam, Zilda and I must get to Bree."

Merry nodded, thinking, "Right…" Then, his face lit up with dawning realization, "Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me!"

The four hobbits immediately popped out from their hiding place, "Wait!" Zilda cried out anxiously, but it was too late. Suddenly a rider burst through the brush and reared up, whinnying in a terrifying way. Sam, Merry and Pippin all managed to get around, but Frodo was trapped, moving back and forth, unable to see his way out. Zilda leaped up, an arrow strung to her bow. She aimed for the black space that was the head of the creature, but she was shaking with terror and her arrow fell low, hitting the thing in the shoulder instead. It screamed with fury, instilling horror into Zilda's already frightened heart.

"Run, Frodo!" She cried as she darted past the wraith and ran after the others. She glanced over her shoulder to see if the hobbit was following and saw an alarming sight. The rider reached up and jerked her arrow out of its shoulder, tossing it aside as if it were just an annoying stick it found on the road.

_"They don't feel pain!"_ She thought, horrified. She then turned and ran for all she was worth toward the raft that was Buckleberry Ferry. The others were yelling at her, telling her to hurry. Sam was untying the raft. Suddenly, she was struck by a revelation. She stopped at the edge of the dock and took out another arrow. The three on the raft were screaming at her, telling her it was no use, they couldn't die. She strung the arrow onto the bow. Frodo was running toward her, a rider not far behind.

_"Maybe they can't die,"_ she thought, as she took aim. _"But, I bet their horses can."_ She loosed her second arrow and hit her rider's mount squarely in the chest. It reared back whinnying in pain. Then, it fell on its side writhing in the dirt. The rider slipped out from under the dying beast and began to run after Frodo, but it was too late. Frodo ran across the dock and leaped onto the already floating raft. Zilda turned quickly and followed him, leaping onto the raft and landing with a thump, next to Pippin who immediately tried to choke her to death in a hug.

"Pip…" She wheezed, trying to dislodge him from her neck.

"Oh, Zildy are you ok? Did you get hurt? I was so scared!"

"Pip… I can't breathe…" She gasped out again. He finally let her go and she sucked in the cool autumn air, calming her frazzled nerves.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked gulping for air.

"The Brandywine Bridge," Merry said as he rowed down the river, "Twenty miles."

Everyone looked to the riverbank and saw the riders galloping away, one riding double. Zilda smiled.

The journey down the river was calm and peaceful in the fresh fall night. And agonizingly slow! Zilda would have been pacing if she hadn't been afraid of capsizing the small ferry. She laid back and gazed into the clear sky. She tried to locate her favorite stars to pass the time and get her mind off of the terror they had just endured.

"Earendil…" she whispered thoughtfully. She scanned the skies above her and found she was having trouble finding it, "Where are you?" she murmured. Suddenly, a hand took her chin and pointed her eyes to the north a bit. She only had to search for a bit afterward before she saw it and smiled. She looked up and saw Frodo smiling down at her.

"Find it alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She sat up, clasping her hands around her knees and closed her eyes, feeling the night breeze, listening to the rhythm of Merry's paddle on the river water. Having Frodo this close was suddenly awkward and she didn't want to have to look into his eyes again. Besides her little brother was right there! Suddenly there was a shriek and her eyes flew open as she grabbed an arrow and aimed in the direction of the noise. But the only thing there was a lone screech owl, floating lazily over the river and into the trees on the far bank. She sighed and replaced the arrow. Everyone on the tiny ferry had tensed at the sound and now relaxed again. Pippin edged his way over to his big sister and she pulled him close to her. He was so young; not even come of age yet. She pulled him a little closer.

They drifted for a little longer, before Merry whispered, "There, do you see it?"

Zilda glanced down the river and thought she saw a lantern on the riverbank, "Do you mean that light?"

Merry smiled and began to steer toward it, "Aye, that's the Bridge. And beyond is home."

As they got closer, Zilda could hear laughter ringing over the water and more lights joined the first. She could just make out the shape of a great building where all the light and merrymaking was coming from. And she got her first glimpse of Brandy Hall.

**AN:** Ok, there it was. I know I don't usually put AN's at the end of the chapter, but I need to say that this story has taken an unexpected turn in my attempt to put the movie and the books together. So the next chapter will be my own creative genius! It will not really resemble any chapter in the books or any part of the movie. If this angers you I am sorry. I am trying, be patient. Thank you for your cooperation.


End file.
